Storms Are Magical
by Yuki No Shinzou
Summary: Storms help people clear their head and help them think. Kagome finds herself in a new kind of storm, one that not only clears the head but creates life and love. TAISXKAG... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!  NEW ACCOUNT
1. The Storm

Hey… once again I am sorry but i had lost my password to my other account.. I shall be cont. this story on my new one.

Here's the full summary: Storms help people clear their head and help them think. But, when a new kind of storm rolls in, not only in Feudal Japan, but in Present-day Japan, what will Kagome do? Kagome finds herself in a new kind of storm, one that not only clears the head but creates life and love. She will have to battle strange forces but also the feelings of the heart. TaisXKag

**KAGOME POV **(present time; Kagome's room)

I was starring out my window, watching the storm drag on. I use to be deathly afraid of storms but now they sooth the mind and help me think clearly. It's raining harder than before and the wind is picking up immensely. _I can't wait for this storm to let up so I can go back to Inuyasha and the gang._

I've been thinking a lot of my feelings for Inuyasha. And from what I concluded, I don't really feel like I love him anymore. The spark that was there at the beginning is now fading. It's like a tornado, powerful at the beginning, but it weakens till there's nothing left. Do I love anyone now?

_Thunder, a great drum from the heavens. _Sorry distracted for a moment. The answer, I'm not too sure. I mean I have had crushes, but I don't believe any are turning into love. There's Kouga, and he's sweet and I know he would protect me. But he's just too cocky, maybe even cockier than Inuyasha. But I don't think I could love him. There was a time period when I thought I liked Sesshomaru. Come on you can't blame me. He's so mysterious, with the mask he always wears on his face. And he can't be all that bad, he has Rin with him! Naraku even had his 15 minute fame, but it didn't last 15 minutes. More like 15 seconds, haha. **But what is love?**

Is love what you feel when you have everything? Or is when you are full of happiness? Possibly when you taste the first sweet raspberry of the season, or when spring comes in full bloom? How can one know?

**INUYASHA POV**(Feudal Japan)

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Kami, she's been gone for days! She told me that she'd be back yesterday!

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Miroku, SHUT UP! I'm going to get her."

"Oh no you're not Yasha! Kagome told you not to come and get her! Do you really want her to sit you to hell and back?"

Sango did have a point but that doesn't matter, we have jewel shards to find. "Feh, like I care what the wench said. I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"INUYASHA IF YOU GO THEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE CONJOINED WITH MY HIRAIKOTSU!"Man Sango can be scary with her threatening looks. So I just jumped into the tree.

"Sango, my dear, I believe we should head inside. It looks like a storm is coming." They were right, a nasty storm was coming, but it had a weird scent with it. _Maybe it's better that Kagome is in her time because something isn't right about this storm._

**AUTHOR POV**

The storm came rolling in fast. It created heavy rains, and forceful winds. The sun was blocked and it looked like the storm would last a few hours, maybe even a few days. Kagome back in her time was witnessing the same thing. Nothing but down poor.

In Feudal Japan, it seems that the storm had a certain feel to it. Making demons, and half demons stand on their toes. Something was coming, but no one would know how powerful it was.

Ahah left you with a good mystery! Well I hope it was a good chapter for you to read!

Inu No Taisho – MMUUHHHAHAHA I'M FREE!

Damn it! Taisho get back in your crate! Go now!

Inu No Taisho – NEVER! I'M FREE!

Kagome - *puppy dog eyes* Inu, can you please get back in the crate? Please for me….

Inu – fine….

LMAO! I love character chats… They're so much fun! Well if you want, then review. And don't forget to help me with my other story because I need some ideas… thanks!

I love you all! 3


	2. Golden Eyes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, sadly :(**

**KAGOME POV**

_OK! I am going to make a run for it! _I had my backpack over my head, and I was ready to run through the rain, and into the well house. I had decided earlier this morning that I would go back to Inuyasha and the others.

_FlashBack_

_I was in my room, sitting at my desk. _The storm is quite bad here. And I have been gone for four days. Inuyasha must be getting upset. I think I should head back. _ I look out my window, and stare at the storm. _Inuyasha..._ I stood up and packed up my bag._

_Some clothing, an extra pair of shoes, notebook, book, pens, first aid, etc. After all the non-editable items were loaded, I headed downstairs. I packed up all the "Ninja" food, and put on my shoes._

"_MOM I AM GOING BACK!" I yelled from my front door._

_End FlashBack_

If I wait any longer, I might grow old. So I took off, slipping many times. Finally I was able to make it to the well house, and inside. I turned around to shut the door, and then back to go down the stairs to the well.

"Inuyasha, here I come." I slipped down the well, and landed on the other side. As I stood up, I could feel rain drops on my forehead."Great…" I climbed up the side of the well, and hoisted my bag over the side.

**WITH GROUP (YASHA POV)**

The storm has been going on for hours, with lightening everywhere you look. _Some is just not right about this storm. There is too much lightening._

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked towards me. "I do not think this storm is going to end soon." She had a worried expression on her face.

"Feh, don't be so negative Sango." I turned around and looked at the door. _Kagome, stay in your time, it is safer there. _I was hoping that she could somehow here me, but what is the use? She ain't a mind reader. But as soon as I finished my thought, she comes walking right through that door.

"Hey guys." She was smiling bright. "So it is raining here, too? Isn't that a funny thing." She was soaking wet, and looked to be cold.

"Kagome, come here." She walks over to me, and I grab her, pulling her down into my lap. I keep her shaking form tight against my body for warmth. All she does is snuggle closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I look down at her and ask, "What do you mean? That it is like this in your time."

She shrugs, " I guess, but it is much worse here. A terrible amount of lightening. I had almost got hit a few times on my way to the village."

"Are you ok Kagome?" Shippo looked up from where he was sitting. He looked worried for her.

" I am fine Shippo. Just a lot of dodging. But at least I am back."

Miroku looked over to Kagome, "So your time is raining just as hard?" She nods. "That is quite interesting Kagome. But then again, I am sure it is just a coincidence that both times are having storms. But it is weird." Miroku looks outside.

**KAG POV**

Everyone was laying down, and getting ready for bed, but Inuyasha and me. I was too busy thinking about what had happened on my way down to the village. It was odd, what happened.

On my way back, the storm was producing a lot of lightening. Yet every time it would strike, there was no damage done. But I could have swore I could have felt an aura. Especially when I was almost hit multiple times. And every time, I could see an outline of a tall man. And I could see golden eyes. They looked like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, yet they held more sparkle.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Inuyasha shook me. "Kagome? It is time to get some sleep. You look tired."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I am going to go change, I guess." I got off his lap, and grab pajamas out of my bag. With everything I needed, I walked to the back room.

I can hear Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku talking about the storm.

"This storm is getting worse. But something's just not right." Inuyasha was worried for some reason about this crazed storm. It seemed pretty cool to me. But then again, with that man, it is a little weird.

I quickly changed, in a hurrying to get back out there and discuss this storm. I hear Sango ask Inuyasha and Miroku if they also feel something off. They do not say anything, but I assume that they nodded because Miroku explains that he feels many powerful auras. _Weird. I cannot feel any._

Just as I walk towards the door, I feel something on my shoulder. Looking over, I see it is a hand attached to an arm, attached to a person. I looked at this man staring at me. _He is the same guy from before. He has those golden eyes. How did he get in here without me noticing his aura?_

"Who are you?" His aura was strong, and that of a yokai. It was powerful, yet soothing to me. _How could a yokai aura be soothing to me? _

All I got for an answer was a smile, and he disappeared with only leaving a small pendant on the ground. I bent over and picked it up. It was a dark blue, crescent shaped stone on a black string. _Wow._ I hold on to it tightly, hoping no one will notice it.

I walk out of the room, and towards the open futon next to Inuyasha. I lay down on it, and hold the stone close to me. "Goodnights" were heard all around the room, and I slowly fell asleep.

_DREAM~*~*~*~_

_I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in a field of lilies. I was the only one there, and the moon was out, shining so brightly. I heard my name being called, yet no was around me._

"_Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." It was a male's voice who was calling out to me._

"_Inuyasha? Miroku? Kouga? Sesshomaru? Is that any of you calling me?" I stood up and looked around. Starting to get a little frightened, and walked towards the tree in the middle of the field. "That is odd. It appeared out of nowhere."_

"_Kagome. Kagome." I looked towards the forest that had appeared, and see a man walking toward me. I stiffen as he comes closer, telling my body to run! But I cannot, so I just lower my head. "I see you found your way here easily Kagome."_

_He reached me and looked down. I had closed my eyes, for fear of what he was to do to me. I felt a finger under my chin, and my head being lifted upwards._

"_Now, now my dear. No need to be scared. I am a friend. I am Inu No Tashio." I opened my eyes to meet those of gold….._

Well I hope you liked my new chapter! Thank you all for reading. For those who read True Love's Kiss. I am thinking of taking it down, and then redoing it. Either that or deleting it completely to create a new Kagome & Sesshomaru story. Tell me what you think please. I value my readers' opinions.

Thanks for reading!

-Caidy (afjrotcluvr)


	3. Dream Demon

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters, but the ones I create!

A/N: Hello my readers, sorry I have not updated in sooo long. Blame the fact that I have an early graduation and need good grades, or on my laziness. You choose. But I just went over all the reviews, and I felt bad that I have not given you another chapter. So here is the third installment of Storms Are Magical.

**KAGOME POV**

We were all bored, sitting around the fire burning in the small hut. There was nothing to do and Inuyasha was becoming like a little kid without sleep and had to take a bath when his favorite show is on. _Yep, the perfect analogy for him right now. _

I get up from my spot in front of the fire, and walk to my yellow bag. Picking it up, I move back towards the fire, because it was getting cold without the heat. I set the oversize sack on the ground and sit down between it and Sango.

"How bout we play a game of cards? It will keep us busy till the storm is gone." Yes, it has been two days since I got back, and two and a half, apparently, since the storm in the feudal era began. It had gotten really bad, to the point where a few huts had gotten hit with lightening. And Inuyasha has been very edgy lately, along with Kirara.

Sango scoots closer with Shippo in her arms. "Sure Kagome, the regular Gold Fish, or are you going to teach us a new game?" Shippo looked up with wonder in his little eyes.

"Up to you Shippo, you want to learn how to play Rummy? It is a little difficult."

It is a funny sight to see him trying to decide if he wants to play Gold Fish or Rummy. He puts his tiny paws out as if weighing the games in each. Eventually, one of his paws outweighs the other and he jumps over to me.

"RUMMY!" Shippo screams, throwing up his arms.

Sango and I exchange glances and both laugh, "Ok Shippo we can play that." Inuyasha and Miroku move over to us, and we form a circle next to the fire. "Okay, this is how rummy is played. I will deal seven cards to each of you, and like gold fish, do not let anyone see your cards…" I go on to explain the way to play, and the rules that coninside with the card game. In no time Miroku, Sango, and Shippo get the hang of the game, but Inuyasha is left in the dark.

"Feh, I give up! This stupid game makes no sense. First the Ice is apart of this, and then it is apart of that. then with point its 17 with high cards, and 5 with low. And not worth anything if canceled out…" He throws his cards away. "STUPID CARDS!"

I look at Inuyasha then to the cards, and back to him. "!" I can't help but laugh at how he is acting right now. From the fact that when he threw his cards and they landed closer than he wanted, to the pouting face he had on him, it was priceless in the giggle department of the laugh factory.

Sango picked up Inuyasha's cards and handed them to me with her own. Miroku and Shippo did the same, and said that they were tired.

We all returned to our places around the fire. Sango leaning against Miroku, falling asleep. Shippo was sitting next to Kirara already asleep. They looked so cute! I looked into the fire and sighed. _I have not seen Tashio since my dream…_

_FlashBack(dream)_

_My head was lifted upwards and the man said, "Now, now my dear. No need to be scared. I am a friend. I am Inu No Tashio." With that I opened my eyes to meet those of gold and a smile that would put the sun to shame. "I will never harm you my little love."_

_I get a good look at this Inu No Tashio. A tall man with beautiful silver hair put up into a ponytail. He had sharp facial structures, but the softest eyes that I have ever seen. Below his eyes were jagged periwinkle stripes, signifying his demonality. He was a powerful man, but I could just tell he was a gentle man to those who deserved it._

"_What do you want." Yes those are the words I chose to say, but when you are in a dream, where things randomly appear, you can't help but a)think that something bad is going to happen, b)why the hell you are there in the first place._

_He takes my hand gentle and squeezes it, reassuring me in a way. "To know that you are safe and happy little love." Inu No Tashio pulls me in into an embrace and whispers, "__あなたはいつも私と安全です。" __After he said that he slowly evaporated away, but not before I felt something touch my upper chest. I looked down to see the pendant that he had left me after our second encounter._

_I touched the necklace, and I could still feel him there holding me, and I wished that he were there truly. The loss of his touch made me feel lonesome, and it had created a yearning to see his smile. I closed my eyes…_

_(reality)_

_I opened my eyes, just to see the ceiling and the feeling of a lone tear go down the side of my cheek. I wiped it away and laid my hand over my heart. It was beating irracticly. I could feel something barely touching my thumb and lifted up to see. What I saw made me gasp. It was the pendant. _

"_What the hell? I thought I put you away in my bag?" I just remembered the part of my dream where Inu No Tashio had put the necklace on me. "No.." I look down once more, then to the door. I got up and looked outside into the pouring rain. "It can't be, could it?" Starring into the distance, I see lightening strike, but no figure. Sighing I go back to my sleeping bag, lay down, and drift asleep. All the while holding the blue cresant in my hands hoping to see my dream demon once more._

_End FlashBack_

Yes, I started calling him my dream demon, because it only seems like he could exist in a dream state. He seems to perfect, and real to actually be in my reality or life. I sighed once more, giving up hope that I would ever see my dream demon again.

A/N: I hoped that you liked this chapter. I am going to try and continue updating this story since so many people like it, but I make no promises because of how busy I can get. With trying to sell our house, to early graduation, practice ACTS, summer schooling, drivers ed, etc… So I apologize if I do not update for a while.

**あなたはいつも私と安全です – You are always safe with me.


	4. Leaving For a New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that did not escape the mental institution of my mind… XD

**KAGOME POV**

It was going on the fourth day of the storm, and we were all getting a little irritable. But it was mostly just between Inuyasha and myself. For the past twenty four hours that we have been awake it was nothing but hatred. I mean come on; you're stuck in a SMALL hut, with nothing but silence, tension, and dullness. Of course we are all edgy.

"When will this damn storm end?" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"No one knows Yasha, so just sit down and wait. Hopefully this will end soon and we can head out." All I got for a response was his trademark 'Feh.'

But soon after he got even more aggravated because the rain had picked up… once more. "WON'T YOU END?" He screamed at the door and stomped his foot on the ground. Right there and then I started laughing, but that put me in a bad spot. "Oh _you_ find this funny bitch. That I am stuck here with you people." He points to every one of us, me being the last. "YOU find it funny that I can't go to my precious mate-to-be. That I am here with you, a disgusting wench that wants to rut with me. It's not funny wench. So shut your damn mouth or I'll shut it for you."

I look at him dumbfounded, completely shocked about what he said. But I soon regain my composure and his words replay in my head. Again and again until I completely understand every single one of his words.

I stand up, grab my bag, and walk up to Inuyasha. My hand goes up and comes down upon his face. All that can be heard is the rain and the sound of my hand connecting with his cheek. I turn towards the door and push the curtain away.

"Burn in hell you scraggly mutt!" That is the last thing that comes out of my mouth as I walk out the door. I can hear nothing but the silence that the rain brings, and let tears escape knowing that they are hidden by the drops of rain on my face.

Silently I walk thought the forest looking for a cave, or any type of shelter. I can't help but notice how peaceful it is around me. _I guess no one wants to be out in the storm. _I smile. _It has never been this soothing to be in the forest at this time of night. _Sigh. _I love it._

After only an hour I find a small cave and I immediately start to build a fire pit. _Gathering wood won't be hard; it's just that I need dry wood. Shit. _ I glance around the mouth of the cave, trying to find something I could use, but find nothing. Slowly I move to the back of the cave, and find a small pile of twigs and branches. "Sweet!" I pick up quite a few pieces and drop them in the fire pit, and light that bad boy.

"Aaaahhh" The_ warmth feel so good._ Another smile finds a place on my face again. I grab my bag and rummage through it and find some dry clothes and a pack of ramen. I quickly change into them, and then start the ramen.

It finishes cooking fairly fast. While I'm eating my thought go to Inu No Tashio and the necklace. I know that I have seen the crescent somewhere but it's to fuzzy to recall. I go through everyone that we have ever encountered. Bankotsu, "No." Thunder Brothers, "No." Naraku, "No." Yura, Kagra, Shiori, "No, no, and no." Sesshomaru… _Sesshomaru. That's it!_

It hits me like a ton of bricks. "It's a blue crescent!"

I take off the necklace, well I try to. "Why." Tug. "Won't." Tug. "You." Tug. "Come." Tug. "Off!" I continue to tug on the necklace until I feel blood run down my neck. "Great… I must have cut my neck trying to get this damn thing off. Stupid string."

I go over to my bag and drop to my knees. Getting out the first aid kit I start to laugh. _After all the time that our group needed the first aid kits, I leave them. Now what am I going to do with it?_ I clean off the wound the best I can and bandage it.

The kit goes back in my bag and I go over to the fire and just sit in front of it. My mind replays the day's events, from waking up to me sitting in the cave alone. _I hope Sango and Miroku aren't mad at me. I just couldn't take it anymore. Never have I seen Inuyasha act that way. _I can feel tears slowly fall down the side of my face.

Sigh. I bring my knees to my chest, and rest my head on them. My eyes grow heavy and I know I am slipping in and out of dreamland. All I know is that I welcome the dreams that come to me tonight, because I know they will be better than reality.

Closing my eyes, and reopening them happens 15 or more times, and I am ready to close them for sleep when I see a shadow move towards me. Thinking that I am just to tired, I close them and relax. I slipped into my dreams but not before hearing;

"Sleep well Little Love."

**? POV**

She closes her eyes and smiles. Waiting just a minute or two before I know she is completely asleep, I walk to her. I quietly bend down and gather her in my arms. I cannot help the urge to nuzzle her neck and inhale her luscious scent.

"Time to come home Little Love." I walk to the mouth of the cave and a bolt of lightning strikes us, taking my mate and I to our home. A home that I plan to fill with love and children.

"Welcome back My Lord." A young demon comes running towards me and bows. I smile at him. He is my own personal guard, and soon will be Kagome's.

"Tateano, I wish for you to meet the one that will keep me on this earth. You will be protecting her with your life or so help me, your life won't be the only thing in jeopardy."

He looks at the woman in my arms and smiles warmly. "She is quite the beauty My Lord. Where did you find her if I may ask."

"In due time, I wish have her resting now." I turn away from him.

"My Lord should I have one of the maids ready a room for her?" Tateano calls out to me.

I laugh at his question, "No she shall share a room with me." I look down at Kagome, _my sweet little beauty._

"Of course Lord Inu No Tashio."


	5. A Dream and The Storm

Disclaimer: I am happy to say that I do not own Inuyasha! But sadly, I do not own the sexy Inu No Tashio *sad face* I also do not own any of the other Inuyasha T.V show characters, but I do own the ones I create.

A/N: I put this as a review, but I would like to put this on a chapter, and change the wording a little. I would like to thank all my readers for keeping me writing my stories. It means a lot to me that you guys comment on the story, and give me feedback. It really helps to keep me staying on track! I love you all very much!

_Dream (__**KAGOME POV)**_

_I find myself in the meadow where I was in my previous dreams. But this time I am given not only the forest from before and the field of flowers, but a view of a pure white castle. The castle is adorned with tall golden gates with a crescent on each side. _

_I walk towards the palace, amazed with what is standing before me. When I reached the gates, they open automatically. I stop before starting onward to the grounds, but halt as I see a man coming towards me. _

_He looks young, but very serious. As he comes closer he reaches a higher height, and he becomes more defined. A strong jaw, green eyes, and black hair are what are found on his head. His arms make mine look like twigs, and his body tone makes me look like an albino. Suddenly I feel self conscience and put my head down. _I need to tan more._ Is the thought going through my head. I know it sounds weird, but when you see a guy as tan as this one, you can't help but feel like you need to get some sun._

_He stops close to me and bows low. I look up when he says, "Welcome home My Lady. We have all missed you very much. Speaking of, your mate is waiting for you in the gardens. He misses you terribly. I have never seen the lord so lost." The man straightens up soon afterwards. "Please follow me My Lady."_

_He sticks his hand out, wanting me to take it. I am thinking that maybe this is going to lead to something bad, but I graciously take it. He links arms with me and leads me through the castle. While we are walking I can't help but look at all the decorations. They are so elegant, with beautiful paintings of different people. But one that catches my eye is a painting of a woman and man. They look so happy, yet the woman looks almost pained. She bares a smile; however her eyes look like they have lost almost everything. By the time we pass the painting I come to realize that woman was me._

"_Excuse me, but where am I? And what do you mean by mate? Also…"_

_The man laughs at me, "Sorry My Lady for finding your questions funny, but how can you ask them? I know my tongue is loose My Lady, but…" It was my turn to cut him off like he so rudely done to me._

"_Yes, if I am your lady, your tongue is to loose. I want my questions answered and without being cut off."_

_He stops and bows for a split second, and then continues on walking. "I am truly sorry My Lady. But My Lord can answer your questions seeing as he is your mate, and I am just a guard." He releases my arm, making me realize that we have reached the gardens. _

_They are gorgeous, with so many different types of flowers, tress, bushes, etc. I do a complete three sixty taking in every bit of detail. _

"_Aaaahhh Little Love, I was getting worried." The silk, velvety voice snatches me away from the paradise of the wonders of the garden. Suddenly arms wrap around from behind me, making me tense. "Relax Kagome; you are in my arms once more." The person behind me nuzzles my neck and smiles._

_I pull out of his arms screaming, "I'm not your MATE!" At mate, I turn around, coming face to face with a man that I have not seen in days. _Inu No Tashio. _I am speechless, utterly speechless at the fact that I am seeing him again. "I'm sorry Inu No Tashio, but I am not your mate. You…" I point at him moving my arm up and down, "You are not real."_

_Inu No Tashio just laughs. "Oh buy my dear; I am as real as you are." He moves towards me, causing me to take a step back. "Kagome, do not be afraid. You know I will never harm you." Quickly he moves to where I am, and takes me in his arms, my back against his chest. This causes me to tense up from being so close to him._

"_I am not afraid of you." I try to get out of his arms but he just tightens his embrace on me._

"_Then why are you tense? Why are you trying to leave my arms?" He whispers in my ear, kissing the shell of it._

"_Because I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN YOUR ARMS!" I break free of his grasp just to turn around to see the most pained face that I have ever seen. I cannot help but look down at my feet, regretting every word I just said. "I am sorry but I am not your mate, and I never will be. You are not real Inu No Tashio. Maybe in my dreams, but not in real life. And I wish to have someone I know that will be able to hold and cherish me. Someone I can wake up to in the morning after my dreams had ended. Not someone that ends when my dream end. I truly am sorry Inu No Tashio." As I finish saying his name, my head gets light and my vision starts to go. Soon after darkness consumes me fully. Wrapping me like a warm blanket, or when the sun shines and sends warmth through your body._

_End Dream_

**INU NO TASHIO POV**

I lay next to Kagome all the while she slept; making sure that she was comfortable and slept well. But I became unnerved when she began speaking. I could not make out most of what she said, but I did pick up on a few words.

I heard her say mate a few times, but before the word was the word not. She said some small words, but what really caught me off guard was when she said, "I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN YOU ARMS!" It makes me wonder who she was dreaming about. Though my question was answered when she said "I sorry… you not real Tashio"

My heart cracked, I could feel it beneath my skin. I stood up from the bed and left the room for quite awhile. I just had to clear my head, to think about everything.

I walk down to the gardens and sit under one of trees and pick up a flower. "You not real Tashio…" I say that out loud a good number of times.

"You know she is correct My Lord." I turn around to meet Tateano's gaze. "You do not truly exist right at the moment."

I sigh and look forward, out towards the storm clouds at the edge of the castle walls. "Yes I know Tateano, but it still I cannot hope that I can make what she said a lie."

He comes and sits next to me, "My Lord if I may speak freely, why try. You do not even if it will work yourself. If you end of mating her, and the storm ends. You have no confirmation that you will continue to live here with her."

I look at him, "You have a point, but how can I be sure it will work, or not, if I do not try."

"But you risk the chance of hurting her more than she can take. You know that even though she hardly knows you, she has become attached to you." We look forward. "My Lord, if you try to take her, you only have five days left."

Looking at the storm clouds grow darker, I turn to Tateano. "Only time will tell, but then again we do not have much do we? She holds the key to our ability to stay on this earth." I stand up and bid Tateano goodbye. I walk up to my room to see Kagome stirring. She opens up her eyes and sits up looking straight at me.

Her mouth is gaped. "Yoo—yoouu—yoouu are real?"

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. A Demon's Storm Story

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. But I do own the ones I create! :)

**KAGOME POV**

I look up to the dog demon standing in the doorway. _He's real? That cannot be. I dreamt him up, in my dreams not reality!_ I know my mouth is open, but I just cannot get over Inu No Tashio gazing at me.

"Yes Kagome I am real." Inu No Tashio walks toward me, making me scoot back against the headboard. I start to panic because of all the questions are creating a storm in my mind.

Was this another dream? Was I going crazy? Or were my realities and dreams colliding? If he is real, does that mean we will fight about the "m" word? _Could I be his mate?_

All the while I am asking questions to myself, Inu No Tashio has made his way to me, and I now find him sitting on the bed. "Kagome, sweetheart? You in there?" Inu No Tashio's voice held a hint of humor. He shakes me slightly, causing me to look at him.

I jump from bed just to fall flat on my face. I hear a giggle from the doorway, peering up I see the same man I did from my dream last night. _That is the guard from last night. Don't tell me he is apart of this too. Uggghh._ My head goes back to the floor and I sigh loudly.

Hands grab my arms and lift me to my feet, though the person never lets go, but holds me to them. "Are you ok, My Lady?" I shove out of his embrace, standing back away from the two men.

"I am fine, but I am not your lady. Now if you do not mind, I will take my leave." I brush past the two demons, heading towards the door. I am stopped by Inu No Tashio.

"Stay Little Love. Please stay." He comes up behind me and lightly wraps his arms around me. "You must." I felt something drop on my shoulder, and soon come to realize it's a tear. Turning around I cannot help but cup his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" More questions soar right through my mind. They are doing loops, spins, and stalling right in the center of my brain. _Ok now I am really confused. Why is he crying? I never expected him to be doing this by the way he held himself in a high manner. _

He glances at me softly, and replies in a small voice. "Because I thought the dream would have explained it all to you." The dog demon in front of me looks down, disappointed, or at least that is what I believe.

I start to recall the dreams I have been having for the past few days. However they do no good because all I see is Inu No Tashio in every single one, without answering any of my questions. Quickly I replay last night's dream, trying to find something to make his words true.

I remember I started in a meadow, and that the castle I am in now appeared out of nowhere. The guard standing near the bed met me and walked me through the castle. Almost every sentence calling me 'My Lady.' I recall the grand halls with marble floors, beautiful wood walls, and the paintings of the many lords and ladies of the lands. My breathe hitches, _my painting…_

"There was a painting of me." Inu No Tashio looks up at me, a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes there was Kagome. Do you know why there is a painting of you? Because you are my mate, and have always been destined to be my mate." What I had noticed was not that he keeps getting closer to me, but the desperation and almost exaggeration of his voice. I stare him in the eyes, desperately searching for more answers, but like Sesshomaru, he is able to hid his emotions well. Well ones he does not want me to see.

"Inu No Tashio… Then explain to me why I seemed so sad in that portrait. The one in my dream, why did I look like I had lost everything. The expression I held was one I have never seen on any person." The appearance haunts me now.

Inu No Tashio looks at me, and sighs. Tateano comes behind his lord. "If I may speak freely My Lord." Tateano paused for a second for Inu No Tashio's nod, then continues. "Maybe it is time to tell her." After Tateano utters those words, my supposed mate sighs louder, frowning.

"I believe so my friend." I look back and forth between both demons. Inu No Tashio releases me from his hold. "Kagome." He sighs once again. "We must have a long discussion." He takes my hand, leads me to the bed, and sits me down. Taking a seat on either side of me, both demons look to each other with a knowing look.

"The reason you look so un happy My Lady is due to the fact that portrait is taken in the next day or two." Tateano starts the lecture, but Inu No Tashio picks up the next few lines.

"And we are to vanish soon after that…" Inu No Tashio begins to explain everything about them. How every soul in the castle, is just a soul, brought back by the storm occurring. Inu No Tashio explains to me that this storm produces life lightening, which causes dead souls to rise again as if they are alive. It was created by the gods from above, and they saw it fit to bring back Inu No Tashio. This type of storm is only produced once every millennium, thus a once in a life time thing. It is the first storm Inu No Tashio has ever seen, or been a part of.

Tateano picks up where Inu No Tashio left off. "We only have a about five days left of the storm, and once it clears, we shall no longer exist on this earth, only in the heavens." He goes on to explain there is only one way to keep the souls on Earth, and that is to, in demon terms, mate. This causes the soul to have a bond to a certain human, half demon, or demon on Earth. Meaning they have a true reason to be alive, and are given life to support their mate.

I let a tear slip down my cheek, I find it so sad that this has happened to them. But then I begin to get a little anger that he would say I am destined to be his mate just so he can live once more."So this is why I am destined to be your mate? Just so you can live?"

"Tell her the rest My Lord." Tateano stands from his spot on the bed and bows. He then moves for the door, "I believe it best if I go for this." And with that he is gone.

We have been sitting in the gardens for quite some time now. Just enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden, Tateano approaches us with caution. "My Lord. My Lady." He bows to us. "Dinner is ready to be served." Inu No Tashio tells the youthful guard that we will be right in. Tateano bows again, then leaves us for the inside of the castle.

The inu yokai beside me stands up, turns toward me, and offers me his hand. I gratefully take it with a smile adoring both our faces.

Staring at the man, no demon in front of me, I cannot help but smile at the loving gaze I am receiving. I move to hug him, embracing him and loving the feel of his arms around me. In just the few hours I have been awake and in Inu No Tashio's presence, I have grown to enjoy it. Just hours before, I had argued for him to stay away from me, but now, I rather like him around.

"I love you Kagome, my Little Love." He kisses the top of my head, and I go stiff, unsure if I can say it back to the inu yokai.

Skipped some on you :) Thought I would leave you like that. I hope you liked this chapter. I came up with it on the spot. Normally I hand write each chapter, but this time I decided nah.. Love Ya!


End file.
